The present disclosure relates to a touch panel that detects an object in contact therewith or in proximity thereto, an information recording medium from which information is read by a touch panel, and an information acquisition method.
Recently, touch panels are mounted in various electronic apparatuses including portable information terminals such as smartphones, portable game machines, personal computers, and the like. In these electronic apparatuses, a keyboard, a button, and the like that have been used are not necessary; therefore, downsizing of the electronic apparatuses is achievable. Moreover, various user interfaces specific to touch panels have been developed, and users are allowed to intuitively perform information input and operations. Accordingly, user interfaces of touch panels are of increasing importance.
Incidentally, there are apparatuses configured to read information that are one-dimensionally or two-dimensionally arranged. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154453 discloses a recorded information reading apparatus configured to read a pattern that has a conductive material and is recorded on an information recording card.